¿Será el fin de la historia?
by Danigirl-chan
Summary: Nuestro Lord del Oeste se enamora de una humana, pero no es una humana cualquier, es la miko que acompaña su medio-hermano. Sesshomaru decide dejar su orgullo de lado y le mostrar que la ama, pero solo después de la derrota de Naraku. Llega ese tan esperado día, pero la miko desaparece sin saber que él la ama... Aviso: Español es mi tercera lengua, por eso existen errores


One-shot

Naraku tenía los minutos contados. Todo estaba en las manos de la miko. Tengo la certeza de que ella lo va conseguir, ella tiene más poder do que imagina y es inteligente.

Después de hacerlo ella, la miko, va a vivir conmigo en lo castillo del Oeste como mi mujer.

Sinceramente no sé cuándo me enamoré de esa mujer, pero desde que la vi en la tumba de mi padre, cada vez que la veía me sentía más fascinado y atraído por sus vestimentas extrañas y sus ideas locas. Hasta el día que admití a mí mismo que la amaba y ella iba a ser mía, pero como no le quería causar problemas decidí que solo le diría después de la derrota de Naraku, para no colocarla en peligro.

 _(Todo va seguir aconteció tal como en el anime)_

Vi como el híbrido regresaba de dentro de la perla de Shikon solo.

— Híbrido, ¿dónde está la miko? – le cuestioné en un tono frío, pero en mi interior estaba muy preocupado.

Mi medio hermano se quedó en silencio y sus amigos empezaron a llorar, lo que me desconcentró.

— El pozo se cerró para siempre. – soltó el híbrido.

— ¿Kagomesita no va regresar? – cuestionó el kitsune.

— Ella está con su familia. – dice simplemente sin mucho ánimo Inuyasha.

Continúe a no percibir lo que pasaba, solo sabía que ella ya no se encontraba allí y no le conté lo que yo sentía por ella.

" _ **Perdemos nuestra compañera."**_ – lloraba mi bestia.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró.

 _(Un año y medio después)_

No pregunté nada a su antiguo grupo, pues no quería que nadie supiese de mis sentimientos antes que ella. Lo único que hacía era ir muchas veces al pozo del que ella me hablaba y que la vi entrar. Su olor aún se encontraba ahí, a pesar de ser muy débil. Era mi franqueza, siempre que me sentía triste si iba allí.

Fue en una de esas visitas que vi a la exterminadora, ella traia una flor en sus manos. Se asustó con mi presencia, pues la última vez que nos vimos fue en la batalla, y ahora estoy en su frente junto al pozo. Su rostro que mostraba miedo ahora mostraba tristeza y comprensión. No pensaba me quedar, ya me iba pero ella me llamó.

— ¡Sesshomaru! – llamó con algún tremor —. Kagome…ella no va volver.

— ¿Porque piensas que me interesa esa humana?

— Porque la amas. -soltó sin miramientos.

No sabía lo que le decir, la exterminadora se dio cuenta.

— Tú siempre la protegías y hablabas con ella como no hablabas con nosotros, la escuchabas y la mirabas. A los pocos, todo para mi hizo sentido.

— Hmp.

— Yo... te diré una cosa. – la miré un poco curioso —. Ella viene del futuro.

— ¿Futuro? – esa no me la esperaba, pero explicaría sus vestimentas extrañas.

— Si, más precisamente 500 años. Ya que eres un yōkai, y si la amas de verdad espera por ella.

La humana se fue sin más ninguna palabra. Y como nunca juré hacer, hice caso a una humana que no es mi compañera.

 _S &K_

Esperé 500 años con la esperanza de encontrarla y que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Por mis cálculos, ya pasaron 500 años. Estoy regresando a Japón después de estar más de tres años en Italia, donde viví por motivos de trabajo.

Camino por las calles, ahonde antes era floresta y aldeas. Seguí mi instinto, y encontré el árbol sagrado, se encontraba en un templo, el pozo debería estar cerca o fue destruido.

Me quedé a admirado hasta que una mujer caminó hasta mí.

— ¿Estás interesado en árbol sagrado? – me cuestionó amablemente.

— Más o menos, me recuerda a una persona que conocí.

— Debe ser muy importante para ti, por la manera que miras y suspiras, ¿tal vez una mujer que te robó el corazón?

— Es una buena observadora.

— Mi hija, mira a ese árbol de esa manera, pero ella siente la falta de sus amigos.

— Hmp. – miré todo en volta —. Acabo de regresar al Japón, ¿a quién pertenece a este templo?

— A nuestra familia, la familia Higurashi. – me sonrió la mujer.

— ¿Higurashi? – cuestionamos mi bestia y yo al mismo tiempo.

"— _No me llamo humana, me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, ¿me escuchaste?"_

Era la frase que ella me decía siempre que nos veamos y siempre que la llamaba humana, a ella no le gustaba para nada y se enfada mucho conmigo, pero me agradaba verla enfadada, se quedaba muy linda.

— Si, ¿algún problema?

— No, es que conozco a una Higurashi.

— ¿Una Higurashi? Solo puede ser mi hija Kagome.

Mi mundo se detuvo, ¿escuché bien?

" _ **¡Ella está aquí, tenemos que ir verla!**_ " gritaba mi bestia y yo concordaba con ella.

— Si, es ella… ¿dónde se encuentra? – no era mi costumbre me engasgar en las palabras.

— Mi hija se encuentra adentro haciendo la cena, ¿porque no te quedas? Parece que esperaste tanto por ella.

La humana caminó para dentro de la casa, no sé qué me pasó, pero yo la seguí sin pensar, solo dejé mis instintos me dominaran. Llegamos a la cocina y ahí estaba ella. Su pelo estaba atrapado en lo topo de su cabeza, su piel continua blanca y suave. Tenía puesto una blusa rosa, y una falda azul con un delantal. Se encontraba concentrada en su tarea que ni me notó.

— Kagome. – llamó su madre, y ella de inmediato giró para mirarnos —. Este joven quiere hablar contigo.

Espera, ¿o qué? La humana más vieja me dejó solo con la miko, y yo no sabía qué decir. Estoy muy diferente, pues actualmente tengo aspecto de un humano, mi pelo es corto y oscuro y mis ojos son negros, pero fácilmente los cambio para dorados.

La miko sonrió para mí, esperando que yo le hablase algo. Pero nada salía. Esperé tanto tiempo para volverla a ver y ahora no consigo pensar en nada.

— ¿Se siente bien?

No me percibí cuando ella se aproximó y me tocó en la tiesta para ver si tenía fiebre. Mi bestia gritaba de felicidad.

— Si, no te preocupes miko.

Su rostro mostró confusión, y yo le mostré mis ojos dorados. Me quedé esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero solo al fin de algunos segundos ella me abrazó y lloró.

— Sesshomaru, nunca pensé volver a verte… - se agarró a mis ropas y lloró más, yo solo la rodee con mis brazos.

— Ten calma miko, soy un yōkai, que esperabas.

— Tienes razón, que esperaba del yōkai más poderoso de era feudal. – lo dice con algún sarcasmo.

Se separó de mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que yo las limpie rápidamente, no me gustaba verla llorar y menos que fuese por mí.

— Siéntate y cuéntame lo que hiciste durante estos años. – me pidió Kagome y lo hice sin pensar.

— Bien, lo más importante que te tengo que decir es un mensaje de los chicos para ti. – ella me miró con más lágrimas —. Ellos querían que supieras que fueron felices y quieren que tú también lo fueses.

— Gracias. Y ¿Sango y Miroku se casaron?

— Si, tuvieron tres hijos, dos gemelas y un chico. Rin se casó con Kohaku, y Shippo se tornó en un poderoso yōkai y se casó con una yokai relámpago.

— E ¿Inuyasha?

— Fue feliz a su manera, no sé mucho sobre él porque se fue de la aldea después de Shippo se tornara un yōkai poderoso, solo sé que está muerto.

— Te agradezco por me decires eso, es muy importante para mí, ¿y tú? ¿Eres feliz?

— Espero en breve serlo.

— No te entiendo.

— Sabes Kagome yo… - lo diré ahora, ella tiene que saber, estaba listo para decirlo pero un muchacho apareció de la nada.

— Hermana, ¿la cena ya está lista?- él debería tener unos 14 años, y me miró como si fuese su enemigo, es normal pues me atrapó hablando con su hermana a solas —. ¿Y quién es él?

— El medio-hermano de Inuyasha.

— Pero el pozo está cerrado.

— Él es un yokai, para él ya se pasaron 500 años.

El muchacho me miró con admiración.

Me quedé a cenar con su familia, estaba al lado de Kagome lo que molestaba a mi bestia, pues la quería besar, abrazar, poseer…

Al final de la cena convidé a dar un paseo, la miko aceptó y fue buscar un abrigo. Su madre aprovechó eso para hablar conmigo.

— No te preocupes, no te lo impediré si ella no viene para casa hoy. – ella me guiñó el ojo —. Solo trátala bien, quiero que ella sea feliz.

— Mi deseo es ese, pero que sea a mi lado.

(…)

La miko estaba muy próxima de mí, por causa del frío. El silencio era incómodo.

— Solías hablar más miko.

Ella soltó un risa.

— Lo sé, pero te molesta.

— Eso no era verdad, me encanta tu voz.

Ella paró de caminar, y me miró. Estábamos solos, era el momento indicado.

— Kagome, esperé 500 años para decirte esto… - hice una pequeña pausa, respire profundo, era ahora o nunca —. Te amo. – ella se sonrojó bruscamente — Debería habértelo dicho en edo, pero no te quería poner en peligro y prometí a mí mismo que te lo diría después de la derrota de Naraku, pero tú desapareciste.

Se aproximó más y apoyó su testa en mi pecho. Aproveché esa poca distancia para levantar su rostro para besarla. Ella no me lo impidió. Su sabor era mejor de lo que esperaba. Mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo y las suyas al mío.

— También te amo Sesshomaru, yo en la verdad nunca amé Inuyasha y solo descubrí lo que sentía por ti en realidad dentro de la perla cuando me costó desear que esta desapareciera.

— Miko, no sabes cuanto esperé por este beso. – susurré en su oído —.Por favor ven conmigo. – implore.

Extendí mi mano y ella agarró sin hesitar. Esta noche ella sería mía.

Seguimos para mi apartamento que se quedaba cerca del parque. Todavía no compré una casa, pero ahora me apresurare a comprarla. No hablamos más, solo su olor me decía que ella quería lo mismo que yo.

Cuando llegamos, finalmente, tranqué de inmediato la puerta para la besar desesperadamente. Los 500 años de espera, exigen ahora la recompensa. Agarré su cintura, para la levantar y para ella rodear la mía con sus piernas. Fue así que la llevé para mi habitación.

Ya adentro, la acosté de la manera más suave que conseguí. Me quedé unos momentos a admírala. Recordaré para siempre esa imagen, su pelo desaliñado sobre las sábanas blancas, sus ojos azules con brillo para mí, su rubor…Ella era hermosa.

Desvestí su abrigo, para que mis manos pudieran acariciar su cuerpo. La besé nuevamente.

— ¡Hoy serás mía finalmente! – declaramos mi bestia y yo.

 _(Seis años después)_

Acordé con el olor del desayuno, eso me motivó a salir de la cama. Fue directamente para la cocina, donde se encontraba mi mujer. Ella hacia siempre el desayuno desde que la llevé para mi apartamento, donde nunca más salió. Su madre no dice nada, no si importó que su única hija fuese vivir de un día para el otro, para casa de un hombre.

Tenía muchas buenas recordaciones, pero alguien me las interrumpió. Un chico de pelo oscuro como de su madre y los mismos ojos que yo, y una chica de pelo plateado y ojos azules. Mi hijo tenía cinco años y se llamaba Makoto, y mi hija tenía tres años y se llama Nanami. Son muy competitivos por la atención de su madre, y cuando entro en la competición, pierdo siempre.

—Buenos días querido. – saludó Kagome, mientras se aproximaba para besarme.

Sonríe y me senté a su lado en la mesa, para escuchar su charla matinal con nuestros hijos.

Todos los días sentía que estaba soñando, y que mis hijos y mi mujer, eran otro sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento. Durante los 500 años de espera, tuve momentos que perdía la esperanza de encontrarla, pero ahora ella está a mi lado y me dio dos hijos maravillosos, y tenemos otro en camino, más un chico. Sin embargo yo quiero más una niña. Siempre que digo eso a Kagome, ella dice: "Eres mismo un perro, ¡pero yo no lo soy! Tienes suerte por me gustar mucho los niños."

Ríe mentalmente, mi vida con ella es mucho más divertida, todos los días tengo una sorpresa.

— Padre, ¿hoy vamos visitar la abuela? – inquirió mi hijo.

— Si. – respondí.

Mi madre los amaba tanto, pues ella también fue testigo de mi sufrimiento sin mi compañera, y no se importó cuando yo la encontré, que ella fuese humana, desde que yo fuese feliz. También no se importó que sus nietos fuesen hanyōs, ya que ellos también tienen apariencia humana como yo.

Miré a mi familia, hoy sería otro día interesante, pues mi mujer y mi madre, siempre se pelean, pero son buenas amigas, y mi madre la adora.

Acaricie su pelo, llamando a su atención. Kagome me miró preocupada.

— Gracias por aceptar este yokai. – susurré a su oído, ella sonrió y mis hijos nos miraban interesados.

"Gracias Inuyasha por me la teres presentado, después de todo no eras tan imbécil, gracias hermano, y gracias exterminadora por me teneres salvo de la angustia, me revelando la verdad."

Fin!


End file.
